


Sealed with a Kiss

by nekoaihime



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoaihime/pseuds/nekoaihime
Summary: Unsealing a Demon from its prison was hardly a thing she planned for, but what was she to do when said Demon would not leave her alone?!





	Sealed with a Kiss

There was nothing vaguely familiar about her surroundings ( besides green, green and more green ), though the woman could hardly fault anyone but herself. She was supposed to be holed up ‘safely’ in her ‘house’, yet she found herself wandering in the midst of a forest despite clear instructions to remain indoors. What was a young woman to do, trapped within four walls with absolutely  _nothing_? It was a house, but it lacked the intimacy and warmth a home should have. Whilst she was reluctantly used to dissociation, it had been  _weeks_ , and the world beckoned and screamed her name. Exploration was a must for a new city, even a new town, but in a rural area like such where televisions were a rare thing? An adventure was the  _only_  thing that promised diverting experience.   
  
Thus she had sneaked out of her prison, with a carefully packed bag in preparation, and her cell phone ( though it had no reception, it could function as a light if her flashlight failed her ).  _What could go wrong?_  She was careful, and she knew where she wanted to scout. There was a waterfall near a series of caves, a beautiful sight surely to inspire better writing. A few pictures would do no harm either. A picturesque location, would that not be a great place to relax? If she was to keep out of sight; trekking through the woods seemed like a far better alternative to the concrete cell they called a house in the middle of a quiet town.   
  
Except, she was  _supposed_ to trek and wander, not slip, fall and become exceedingly  _lost_ as her paper map fluttered away into the depths of the woods. Her ankle,  _twisted_ , throbbed obnoxiously as she trudged, filthy outwear tied lazily onto the straps of her bag. The tank top was a far better choice for meandering through the thicket, she reasoned, though sulky that her jacket was now sullied with mud. Her shorts revealed the worst of her plunge; bloodied and bruised skin peeking through fabric.   
  
But she would not last long, not with her injuries, not with her ribs still healing from the trauma before.  _The trauma that sent her to this forsaken place._ She ought to be grateful that she still lived, but still she desired her own life back. It was taking far too long, just as it was taking her far too long to make her way somewhere safe. There were no wild beasts, as far as she could recall, but night would fall soon, and she had no wish of camping outdoors with nothing for the chill that was sure to set. A jacket would do little while she remained exposed under the wide sky.  
  
If she could not find her way out, she would have to find some shelter, at the very least.   
  
She  _attempted_  to still her anxious heart,  _attempted_  to pay heed to her surroundings like she had researched. If she found the water source, she would find the caves -- that would have to do for the night. She needed to refill her bottle too, and hoped fervently that the water was not contaminated. Nothing like a stomachache to ruin the impromptu camping trip. She groused, but ultimately, the blame was upon her. She made her choices, now she had to live with them, all of them.  
  
Nonetheless, be it by a stroke of pure luck, or simply the newfound survival skills she recently developed, booted feet  _finally_  came across a stream. Upon her knees she went, finishing up the rest of the bottled water she brought before she splashed the refreshing coolness upon weary face, and slowly begun the arduous process of cleansing what wounds she could find. After filling up her bottle, she would have to go against the flow of the stream to find the caves by the waterfall.  _And she needed to hurry._  
  
Her mobile phone still had no reception, but the time ticked by and she noted with chagrin that sunset was but a mere hour away. There was little time to lose. Thus she hobbled along with haste, sparing little breaks for her swelling ankle. Pain was one thing, but she had far more to lose if she stayed in the wilderness. The food in her bag would last her the night and more, her jacket would make a passable blanket.... If she could survive  _that_ , she could survive the night.   
  
_She barely made it._  There was no time to admire the waterfall in the dimming light, though she spared the rejuvenating cascades a glance of appreciation and a quick snap of camera. She would have the time to do properly so tomorrow, for now, she needed to pick a suitable cave before her world was plunged into darkness. She had no ability nor tools to start a fire, though knowledge told her that sticks were sufficient. Light and warmth would escape her tonight unless her choice cave contained twigs of salvation. Carefully she peered; a feeble attempt to select one -- but she had no clues.   
  
She allowed Fate to make the choice, and that, perhaps, was  _the biggest mistake_  she made.   
  
Eyes squeezed shut, she summoned her intense desire for warmth and safety, imaging it into an arrow and assigning it the task of selection. It was not the mental arrow that guided her, however, but a sensation of what she craved emitting from the distance. It was illogical, how one could sense such a thing, absolutely ridiculous -- but since luck had a way of dancing to her, Lucky Lucy made her way to that _particular_  cave.   
  
It was not much; the entrance smaller than she thought it would be -- she barely managed to squeeze in, but one ought not to judge a book by its cover. Though the access was constraining, the interior of the cave proved to be ample. Enough space for her to sleep, and a small opening to restrict the entry of wind.  _It would have to do._  
  
Burdensome bag struck the ground with a thump, flashlight obligating with its duty. There were no bones in sight, which was a good sign, it was no creature’s cave, and she would not wake to the terrifying agony of being eaten. Taking a deep breath just to be certain, she noted no lingering whiff of death or meat. She spied a connection of sorts further back, and with mobile phone in hand, elected to explore before she settled down for the night. She wanted to take a look at the swelling ankle, and was sure that she would have zero desire to move after boots were removed. In addition, there seemed to be warmness wafting from further back.  _If_ there was a source of warmth, that may be of use. Better to be warmer, after all.  
  
She strode, keeping to the stone walls as she made her way deeper, marveling at the capacity. The further she walked, the more she regretted not bringing her bag along. Her indignant stomach growled its displeasure, echoing into the depths of darkness. Groaning, she gritted her teeth, determined to see this through. Already feeling far warmer than she did at the mouth of the cave, curiosity kept her going.   
  
It felt like forever, though her phone inclined to inform her otherwise, yet eventually, she arrived the innermost cavern; the warmest she had felt so far -- nonetheless she found no potential source for the heat, there was naught more than a strange red lizard pinned under a rock. Flashlight found the creature, light bouncing off the scales as tongue flicked. With such visual confirmation, there was no way she could allow it to remain trapped -- she was no cruel human. Like her, the lizard would survive the night, and more.   
  
Thus she edged forward, muttering under her breath in an attempt to comfort herself. It was just a lizard. “Just a lizard.” It was not going to do anything to her. “Don’t jump on me, lizard. That’d be disgusting.” She was no fan of lizards, and who knew what diseases it may have! After all, it barely looked like any lizard she had ever seen before. Not that she studied lizards. “Don’t touch me, don’t touch me.” A devout chant she begun as she wedged the torchlight between face and shoulder, preferring to lift the rock with both hands. A devout chant she continued as she struggled with the rock, wondering why it was warm to the touch, and strangely enough, seemed to resonate. “I must be going insane, talking to a lizard and thinking that a rock is ‘resonating’. Maybe the stream’s water wasn’t so good after all....”   
  
She could blame the water for all she wanted, but  _nothing_  could quite prepare her for the yell that followed as the lizard darted free and the rock fell to the ground, suddenly far lighter than it had been when she gripped it and freed the animal from what would have been its tombstone in a few days.  
  
_“I’M NOT A DAMN LIZARD!”_  
  
Its howl reverberated through the cavern, though in a different situation lips may curve with amusement at the high-pitched tone. Physically, it seemingly bore no damage from the immobilization of the load recently lifted. Instead upon claws did it rise and hiss, carving deep gouges into the solid stone, huffing a breath ofdark _flames_  that singed the edge of her already tattered shorts. She scrambled back with a  _screech_ , distressed vox resounding sharply. Despite the throe of pain pounding through her ankle, she wasted no time in patting out the glowing ember and putting as much distance as she could between herself and the demonic lizard. No animal could talk, and certainly no animal could spit fire!  _A DEMON !_ It had to be a demon! She was going to be  _eaten_  by a demon because she disobey instructions to stay within her cell.   
  
_HOW WAS THIS LUCK?_  
  
And here she thought she was lucky to have survived  _that_ , and that she would survive the night lost in the woods. She choked on babbled words, a desperate plea for her life, “Please don’t eat me. I swear I probably won’t taste good, I’ve been eating terribly these past few days!” Yet in her unexplained fear, she made eye contact, despite every bone within her willing her _not_  to; and as oculars met and darkness consumed what vision she had, Lucy Heartfilia came to regret her decision to leave the safe house.

 

* * *

 

  
  
                                                                                                          _It had to be the water._

 

* * *

 

  
  
**IT WAS NOT.**  
  
It took her a few minutes to properly rouse and consider her current situation, though she had no idea how long she was out cold for; but there was no mistaking the solid ground she laid upon, nor the swell upon head that was sure to grow. The reason was unclear, but  _somehow_ , somehow she had managed to lose consciousness upon the sight of the talking lizard; originally assumed ( or so she had desperately hoped ) to be but a hallucination, a result of water unsuitable for quenching thirst. Yet as she stared down at what was the aforementioned lizard, now nestled by her side, looking  _larger_  than before, and shockingly producing sufficient heat to keep her warm in the midst of the empty cave.....she was now convinced that she had either left the realm of the living and now resided in some strange form of  _hell_  -- or that demons **definitely**  existed.   
  
After all, what else would explain those sentient crimson eyes staring up at her and how tongue flicked across scrapped skin, or how its jaws parted and uttered words she would never imagine from a lizard?   
  
                            _“You’re pretty weak, aren’t you?”_  
  
Feet crept up her form, though she was thankful to note the lack of deadly claws ripping skin apart (  _especially_  when they so easily carved the solid rock ground ), still her writer brain churned terrifying possibilities that failed to fade;  _especially_  not when it inched up her side and stood upon chest to stare her in the eye. Be it the weight of the lizard, or fear that suppressed her voice; Lucy could only gawk helplessly as forked tongue flicked across her _lips_.   
  
Despite the expected urge to hurl at the mere thought of a lizard in contact with her lips as though it was a kiss, her first kiss was  ** _not_**  with a lizard!!! She refused to accept that as a fact! So Lucy attempted to grip the lizard and fling it as far away from her as she could, but once more, the emphasis remained on  _attempted._    
  
Her feeble attempt brought her no luck as the creature grew, not only in size, but also in weight. Scaly arms doubled in size, and doubled once more, a continuous growth as she stared in utter disbelief -- breath lost to both its rapidly increasing weight and shock.   
  
Lizards. Do. Not. Grow. To. Such. Sizes.  
  
Especially not when its length extended beyond her height. But the true shocker came as scales fell off its form; each and every piece of the layer bursting into tiny flames that neither burned or hurt her in anyway, instead coming to envelope and surround her with what she deemed as a familiar warmth. Distracted and confused, she glanced at the fire dancing around her and once more, attempted to make sense of the situation -- but this day was only the _beginning_ of her future with little sense, logic, and choices.  
  
Lucy Heartfilia has taken the step into the unknown, jumping out of the frying pan -- straight into the  _fire_.  
  
For as she looked up from the embers that night, it was no lizard she came face to face with,  
  
                                                               but a  ** _man_**.  
  
This time, she promptly dealt  _him_  a solid right hook.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so tired and all that from work, but I've finally sat down and had time to myself to finish this up. Leave me your thoughts, screams, anything! It's you who fires me up! ;D


End file.
